Hater in Equestria
by MichaelTheBoss
Summary: George Mills is a 14 year old brony hater zapped into Equestria, follow him going slowly insane as he gets stalked by changelings. I suck at summaries, my first fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW. UPDATE: Thanks for the awesome cover art by Dadiocoleman, tiny title edit
1. Chapter 1: WTF

HiE: Hater in Equestria

Chapter 1

I hate ponies, I'll just come right out and say it so if you're looking for a story where a brony is zapped into Equestria and frolics around, leave now, you have the wrong fic.

But if you're looking for a fic where a hater is zapped into Equestria and changeling activity look no further, you've found the right fic.

Let me get started, my name is George Mills, I'm a 14 year old brony hater with a craving for Nandos. Right now I am chilling in my bedroom. Eating some fudge and talking to my best mate, Ethan Stone. Suddenly I start to feel all weird, like pins and needles but 10 times worse. I end the call with Ethan and say, "what the heck…" Then my legs lose connection with the floor and I pass out.

I awaken slowly, feeling the soft grass below me and WAIT A MINUTE, GRASS! My eyes rocket open and I instinctively rub them. I look at the floor and I am sure as hell in the middle of a field (insert wtf boom here). I blink a few times, everything looks so animated here, wherever here is. I decide to grab my phone out of my pocket and see that it has full battery life. I breath a sigh of relief at that but it soon turns into one of annoyance as I have no signal. I think, well, might as well look for some locals who can tell me where I am, and I head off on my journey.

I started walking about half an hour ago but I have found nothing yet, only a few streams. Suddenly I hear a voice say, "I dunno Spike, I can't find the area of the imbalance anywhere, it's like it moved away and is fading quite quickly," I speedily duck behind a bush and scan the area, looking for the source of the voices. Suddenly something walks into view and my eyes widen when I see what it is… it was a pony, I was in My Little Pony, the very thing I despise. " No God, please no no noooooooooooooo!" I screamed then passed out.

**A/N**

**Well, that didn't go to badly, sorry about the short chapter, they will get bigger but for now please review whatever you want and Gimme yo OCs!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ponies, too many ponies

Chapter 2

"Who was that, Spike?" Asked the pony and a boyish voice replied, "I dunno Twi, but he sounded like he was really upset over something, we gotta help him," exclaimed Spike. I then groaned and muttered, "stupid grass in my mouth," then I stood up, towering above the pony. It gulped then said, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?" I then scream and run right passed her.

Soon I reach a town full of ponies and a rainbow coloured blur streaks towards me. Just as it is about to hit me I sidestep as it crashes into the ground. It gets back up and screams, "MONSTER!" And I reply, "wow, racism much?" And then it charges at me again, hoof preparing to strike. I catch its hoof and use its momentum to hurl it up into the air. Then, surprisingly I feel something rock hard crash into my back. I whirl around to see the pony from before's horn light up and send out another bolt towards me. It connects with my stomach and I keel over then fall on the floor. She continues to do this but then I feel a new found strength in my body. I rise up, taking hits like a pro, then I scream," YOU WANT SOME!?" and I sprint at it and punch it then run towards a forest in the distance.

UNKNOWN POV

"The creature has been attacked by ponies, my queen." Said the drone and the queen replied, "good, it will loathe the ponies now, where is it?"

"It entered the Everfree Forest about five minutes ago, my queen,"

"Good, I want you to lure it near our hive so we can capture it,"

"Yes my queen,"

GEORGE POV

I was out of breath and my previous strength. I staggered through the forest like a drunk and then pulled out my fire lighter. I start a small fire to warm my frozen hands when green eyes appear in front of me. I stare at it and it turns out to be a wooden wolf. I grin and grab a burning torch from the fire and jab at it. It recoils and snarls then pounces at me. I thrust the torch into its body then it sets on fire and dies silently. I laugh like a madman and say, "It's not wise to upset a human with a fire lighter," I continue to warm my hands then start to trek further into the forest. Suddenly a goat runs in front of me then down the route I was taking. I slobbered at the thought of meat and ran, following it to eat it. Then it veers off course and I smash into a tree.

I awaken in a hospital and gasp for breath. I sit up as that Twilight pony walks in and says, "Why did you attack Ponyville?" And I reply, "woah, that rainbow pony attacked me first, I claim self defence." Then she says, "well it seems we got off on the wrong hoof, shall we start again and talk like reasonable creatures?"

"Sure," I agreed and then I said, "I'll start, my name is George Mills, I'm a human or homo sapien if you like science terms. I'm 14 years old and from planet Earth. My fave food is chicken and…"

"YOU EAT MEAT!" She cries out and I reply, "yeah, it's delicious plus humans need the proteins from meat or we'll die."

"Hmmm, okay," she says and I continue. "Our world has no magic but mind blowing technology to make up for it, you ponies ever stepped hoof on your moon? But still, our world is a dump, there's war, terrorism, diseases and all sorts of nasty stuff I do not wish to go in to."

"Wow, your world seems very dangerous," she says and I nod in agreement then she gasps and says, "Oh I forgot to mention Princess Celestia wishes to see you," Twilight then leaves the room. So a pony princess wants to meet me huh, how worse can this get, I think the the door opens and a white pony about the size of me walks in and says, "so you were the result of the spell," and I shrug and say, " I have no idea apart from the fact that I want to get home very soon." She says, "allow me to enlighten you. I was in my private quarters practicing hardcore teleportation material when I saw a spell to open up a portal to another world. I decided to do the spell and through the portal I saw you in your bed on a device talking to another of your kind. Suddenly I lost control of my magic and I started to pull you through by accident. I desperately tried to not suck you in but I did and thus you arrived here."

"So let me get this straight, you were pissing about with magic you couldn't control and you pulled me into this land." I ask and she simply replies, "yes."

There are somethings you do without thinking and this was one of them, I walked up to Celestia, enraged I sized her up and slapped her round the face. Twilight walked in to see me do this and she lifted me up with her magic and smashed me through the wall with a huge force, then started pounding me with blows. I simply said one thing, "yolo." She let out a war cry and smashed me through another wall, I thought she had broken at least 3 different bones in my body but strangely I couldn't feel it. I glanced at Celestia and she winks at me. I have to thank her for casting that protection spell but my body still ached like hell and I groaned at the pain, Twilight had dragged me halfway to hell and back. I mumbled something unintelligible like, "ow what the hell," and felt myself drifting off to sleep but I managed to say one more thing, "totally worth it…"

A/N

See I told you the chapters would get longer but yeah please review and send me your OCs


	3. Chapter 3: obvious troll is obvious

Chapter 3

I woke up again in the hospital, I have bumps and bruises and cuts, you name it, I have it all over my body. Celestia is still in the room but this time 6 ponies, including Twilight are in the room with me. The rainbow one is also there and if looks could kill, I would've been dead 100 times over, all the ponies in the room apart from Celestia and a yellow one with a pink mane were giving me death stares. Celestia says, "Twilight, care to introduce these lovely ponies?" She asks and Twilight forces a smile, "sure Princess," then she turns to me and introduces the rainbow one that attacked me and called me a monster, "this is Rainbow Dash, the element of loyalty," she points to the orange one wearing a stetson, "this is Applejack, element of honesty," she points to the pink one, "this is Pinkie Pie, element of laughter," she gestured to the white on with the purple mane, "Rarity, element of generosity and Fluttershy, element of kindness."

"Well okay," I replied, " I'm George Mills, element of badassness and let me tell you about my world. The sun is raised by Channing Tatum and the moon is raised by Chuck Norris, we have around 15 gods but the main ones are Billy Mays, Darth Vader, Channing Tatum, Chuck Norris, Chewbacca and Winston Churchill. We eat chicken at Nandos and Burgers in McDonald's. The gods are known collectively as The Illuminati and I just trolled you all, good day." I said then turned over in my hospital bed and pretended to go to sleep. Celestia then levitated me out of the bed (not cool) and said, "I take it you need somewhere to stay whilst you're here?" She asked.

"Well duh Princess, how long did it take you to figure that all out?" I asked sarcastically and she just sighed and whispered something to Twilight, Twilight looked confused then smirked and said, "I would love to have George stay with me princess," and I just groaned.

Twilight and I walked back to her house and as we walked all the ponies were staring at me. When we reached her house I only said one thing, "umm, your house is a tree," and she said, "yes it is, it's also the Ponyville Library,"

"So let me get this straight, you live in a library tree and books are made from paper and paper is made from wood and wood comes from trees so essentially you are living in a giant book." Twilight just stared at me, I think I broke her brain. Whoops. She just opens the door and goes in. I follow, grinning and I hear a voice from upstairs, "hi Twilight, did you have a nice time visiting the creature, it didn't attack again did it?"

"No Spike, it's fine, he is a human, not a creature," Twilight replied.

"A hyooman, never heard of it," said Spike. I decided to speak up, "well there's a surprise Einstein" I said sarcastically. Spike said, "uuh Twilight, who was that?"

"That was me," I reply, "me who's me?" Asked Spike. That widened my smirk, "I'm me," I simply replied and he groaned, "yes but what is your name?" He asked, annoyed at my joke.

"George Mills," I replied, defeated. He came downstairs and saw me. His jaw dropped, I didn't think my smirk would get wider but it did and I burst out laughing. "So you're the monster that terrorised Ponyville?" He simply asked and I replied, "yep, also the one who slapped Celestia in the face and was almost killed by Twilight, that's me," his jaw dropped even further.

TWILIGHT'S POV

Meanwhile Twilight was in the kitchen, overhearing George and Spike's conversation and walked back in to hear George saying about how she nearly killed him after he slapped Princess Celestia. Her eyes narrowed as he mentioned that but forced them back to normal as she walked back in and said, "yes, let us not speak of that incident again, George has learnt his lesson about assaulting and I have learnt that humans can be very stupid, I'll keep that in mind but for now George and I need to visit Rarity for some clothes for him and Fluttershy to get him some meat," she shuddered and George chuckled and they left for Rarity's.

UNKNOWN POV

The drone saw the human and the pony leave the library and it said to its queen through the hive mind, "My queen, the human has left the home of the unicorn Twilight Sparkle and is approaching the home of the unicorn Rarity. When should I apprehend it?"

The queen laughed and said, "leave it for three days then apprehend it and bring it to me, soon, with this creatures help, we will rule Equestria and I shall control everypony!

GEORGE'S POV

George dragged his feet through the dirt path and sighed as he realised his situation, stuck in his worst nightmare, possibly forever. Still he held his head high and walked alongside Twilight as they reached Rarity's home. Twilight knocked on the door and the purple maned unicorn opened it. "Hi Rarity, George here needs some new clothes, can you please make him some?" George heard someone rush to the door and it opened, "oh yesyesyes I love a new challenge, you simply must let me make you some clothes, now come inside and let me get all the measurements for you. I glared at Twilight at Twilight as I was dragged into the house and into a room full of horse mannequins and Rarity said, "now, take off all you clothes so I may get your measurements. "WHAT! NO!" I cried out and then I explained, "look, you're a pony, you have fur to cover up your parts but humans don't, ya see where I'm coming from?" I asked and she blushed as she realised. "Oh my, well I see now," and I negotiated, "I'll take off all my clothes apart from my boxers and vest then you can get more accurate measurements without me having to take off all my clothes," and she replied, "very well then, let's get started, follow me."

A/N

Well next time George will get some clothes and a panic attack whilst the unknown POV continues to stalk him, sorry about all the randomness in the first part.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakdown

Chapter 4

Rarity seemed to warm to me quickly which just made my mild insanity worse but alas I need clothes so I have to put up with her for now. She takes all my measurements then tells me to wait outside whilst she designs my clothes. A little filly runs by but cowers when she sees my height. I say, "boo!" And she runs off, scared at my behaviour. I chuckle to myself then remember that I have my phone. I connect my earphones and click shuffle. The song that comes on is Lovers on the Sun by David Guetta and I say, "screw it," and start to sing along. "Let's light it up let's light it up until our hearts catch fire. Then show the world a burnin' light that never shined so bright. We'll find a way we'll find a way to keep the cold night from braking in over the walls into the wild side. The hunger satisfied. We're burnin' up we might as well be lovers on the suuuuun." I stop singing as I realise Rarity is staring at me. She then says, "oh my what a wonderful singing voice you have, George!"

"Thanks," I reply and she says, "the designs are ready for you to see now, come come."

I follow her back into the room where a few papers are laid out on a table. I look at the first one, way to formal. The second is too colourful but the third is amazing. A white hoody with a fire pattern going round up to the pockets, a black, plain t-shirt and simple denim jeans. "This one!" I hold it up and she smiles, "a very nice choice," and levitates the paper away and politely tells me to leave the room. I switch back to my song, "We'll never know

we'll never know what stands behind the door. But I got a feeling and it's a feeling that's worth dying for. Just close your eyes and hold your breath because it feels right. We'll keep it moving until we make it to the other side. And let's enjoy the ride. We're burnin' up, we might as well be lovers on the suuuun, we might as well be lovers on the suu…" The filly trots in again and meekly says, "I like your singing, sir," and dashes back out. I just shrug and tap along to the beat. After the song ends I switch my phone off, not wanting to waste my battery life. I start to think about my current situation, stuck in the very thing I hate, talking to ponies, with no way to get back. I start to remember my family, they must be worried sick about me. Then I realise something horrible, what if there was a dreadful time difference between our worlds, what of an hour here was a year there, or worse, my family could be dead. I begin to hyperventilate as my thought increase, stuck, time difference, ponies. My throat tightens and suddenly the two worst thoughts hit me, what if Celestia can't send me back and if so my family will just be left wondering what the hell happened to me. At least if I was dead my family would know. I yell out, "SCREW YOU CELESTIA!" Then just sob. Rarity walks back in and sees me crying and asks, "George, what's wrong?" And I reply, "my family… Oh God," she seems to get the message and says, "let's get you back to Twilight."

CHANGELING POV

The drone disguised itself as a black pony with royal blue eyes, a dark grey mane with a crimson line running down it as with the tail. It then entered the Ponyville crowd to continue its surveillance on the human. It pretended to browse the stalls but discreetly kept an eye on the boutique, the human's current location. The door to the boutique opened and the white unicorn that ran the place dashed to the Library, levitating the human. The human was radiating despair, changelings hated the taste of despair, it was bitter and dry. The drone contacted the queen, "my queen, the human seems to be having some mental distress, perhaps due to being in this world."

"Excellent," the queen replied, "I shall contact it in a dream tonight, I shall make him have sympathy for us and use him against ponies and their racism. I shall guide him to the hive where we may talk properly then after some, hehheh, preparing we shall overthrow this measly land!"

GEORGE POV

Rarity floated my back to Twilight's place, normally I would have protested but in my sobbing state, it was the last thing I worried about. We reached the tree that seemed bigger on the inside and she put me down. Twilight ran in, saw me crying, looked at Rarity and simply asked, "what happened?"

"I don't really know, he was singing then a few minutes later he started to sob so I rushed out to see him lying on the floor, punching it and saying 'why me?' Over and over again. I believe he is having some sort of mental breakdown. I still need to finish making his new clothes as well," Rarity replied and Twilight heard George say something, "Twilight…I'm scared. What if Celestia can't send me back? What if I'm forced to stay with you goddamned ponies forever?" I asked, my voice cracking. She replied, "the princess' magic is far better then mine. If she can't send you back, I'd be shocked." I stayed silent then said, "you know, don't get used to see me like this, it's a once in a lifetime thing." I joked and she just sighed.

A/N

Please, please please review, I'm running out of ideas and need to know weather you like this story or not. Thanks for over 100 views. Sorry for the mildly shorter chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery and Fighting

Chapter 5

WARNING, HUGE PLOT TWIST AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Mumbo Wood: Ethan Stone is a play of one of my close friends's name. He may or may not be in the story later.

THAT NIGHT

I floated around in a white void that was my dream realm. A voice rang out, "help us, human, we are weak, Celestia almost killed us all, she committed genocide. Please, we must have revenge, you can help us or the ponies, be safe and tell no one of this conversation, especially not your pony friends,"

"They're not my friends, how can I trust you if I don't know who you are?" I questioned.

"My name is Queen Chrysalis, I am queen of the changelings. Please help us, human, you are our only hope," said the voice.

"Okay, I'll help get revenge on Celestia with you," I said.

"Thank you, human, I must leave now, I'm too weak to hold this connection anymore," and with that, I woke up.

THE NEXT MORNING

I went downstairs to see Twilight giving me a desperate look. "What do you want?" I sighed.

"George, seeing as you're from another dimension and all, can I please run some tests on you?" She asked, giving me puppy dog eyes. I groaned, "fine, but only if you promise not to take any urine samples,"

"Yes!" She squealed and dragged me downstairs into the basement where she had set up some kind of secret lab with all kinds of nerdy equipment that I can't describe. "Okay, first I'm going to scan you to see if you have any magic in you at all," she said then fired off a bolt from her horn at me. "WHAT THE HELL, TWILIGHT, NOT COOL!" I yelled as the bolt hit my chest. She sighed, "I guess you don't have any magic in you at all, not even the magic of friendship," she sighed unhappily and I got pissed, "oh for God's sake, friendship isn't bloody magic, all you need to do is go out and talk to someone and, pow, you've made a friend, no magic involved!" I ranted and Twilight glared at me, "get out," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "just leave, you're not welcome here, find someplace else to stay" she demanded and I only said one thing which I never thought I'd ever say to a pony, ever. "I'm sorry, Twilight, I really am, I guess I'll just go to that forest and build a little shack there until your princess can get me out of here, at least I'll be able to hunt for meat there," I sighed, ashamed of what I said. I then ran out the door and into the forest.

10 MINUTES LATER

I was dragging my feet through the brambles, deep in thought when I heard a voice in the distance, "Zecora, have you seen a tall creature that walked on its two front legs in this forest anywhere?" Asked a voice that I thought was Twilights. Maybe after all she accepted my apology. "No creature has been seen by my eyes, but if it had, I'm sure it would have been a surprise," said Zecora.

"Okay, thanks for your help anyway," Twilight said. I ran towards her voice, "Twilight, wait!" I yelled, trying to catch up with her, "listen Twilight, I'm sorry, sorry for everything I've done in this world, please accept my apology," I said then whispered, "please…"

"Okay, fine. But I'm still not very happy with you," she said and I sighed in relief. At least now I didn't have to live an a makeshift hut in the Everfree. We walked to a cottage on the edge of the forest. Twilight knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a pissed off tiny bunny, barely bigger then my ankle. I towered over it and it dashed towards a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane. It tapped the Pegasus until it saw me. The Pegasus screamed and dashed into her house. "Fluttershy, remember George, the one who was teleported here by Princess Celestia so she could make him belie… I mean teleported here by accident –" I cut her off, "wawawait, what were you going to say, make me believe in what?" I asked raising my voice. Twilight grimaced then said, "well I suppose I should tell you the truth, Celestia found a way to look into another dimension and saw yours, a war filled, hating world. She saw you in bed, laughing to another one of your kind about bronies and how they were spastics. She got upset over your hatred and pulled you through a portal into our world so she could try to get you to believe in the magic of friendship, which, obviously hasn't worked due to your previous remark about it. She was planning to pull your friend Ethan in too. She might already have, I don't know," blood boiled in my ears, that damn Celestia, pulling me away from my life to get me to believe in her stupid magic. I ran, heading for the train station. I had to stop Celestia from pulling in Ethan. I used up all my money to get a ticket. I got on the train and planned out what I should do and came up with a plan.

I stormed my way past all the stupid guards, they had worse accuracy then Tusken Raiders from Star Wars. I barged through the doors into Celestia's room to see her in front of a glowing oval, a portal! I yelled a battle cry and tackled her, rugby style. She cried out and threw me off her via magic. I cursed as I hit the floor, I heard a snap in my arm and got to my feet. I saw a body behind Celestia, it was Ethan's. I cried out in despair. Celestia tried to reason, "you don't understand-" I cut her off, "no, I do, Twilight told me everything," Then Ethan started to wake. I ran to him. "Whuh? Huh, am I dead?" Then he said, "George! But you're missing, you disappeared during our after our last Skype call, are we dead?" He repeated. I sighed, "no, we're in our worst nightmare, the my little pony universe," he fainted, synchronised with me.

Bloody Celestia, I was ready to find the changelings and attack her with Ethan, she had the nerve to kidnap Ethan and I and attack me. I was lying in a hospital bed, Ethan in one next to me. Celestia was in the room, she said, "George, I'm going to give you one last chance to live amongst the pony folk, Twilight has convinced me to, as for you, Ethan, you may go with George, you will both be living with Twilight, and please, try to make friends," Ethan snorted, "not likely," but I shushed him, "Ethan, let's just do what she wants, you don't want to fight her. But anyway, what would you do if I disobeyed you?" I asked her, "find you and magically turn you into a pony," she grinned and I grumbled.

2 DAYS LATER

George woke up, he saw Ethan still asleep next to him and sighed, Ethan had explained what happened after he 'disappeared'; his family despaired but got over it after a month, after all, no one in his family really cared about him. George only had one real pony friend, Twilight. She was the only one who was actually nice to him, she listened to him and took in his opinions, Ethan was warming to her too.

THAT NIGHT

"Hey George, you wanna go on a walk, I need to clear my head and the night air is tempting," asked Ethan and I replied, "yeah sure, I'll just go tell Twi, you know how she can be sometimes," Ethan smirked.

After telling Twilight, I jogged to Ethan, "okay, let's go," I said and we strolled down the path in the fresh night air. Suddenly a green light flashed and the last thing I remembered was a black, insect like pony standing over me.

A/N

So sorry for not updating, I'm not dead but yeah, I hoped you liked the plot twist, you may or may not, please don't hate in the reviews. But yeah, please review, give me advice, tell me if you like it.


	6. Chapter 6: Conversion

Chapter 6

I woke up in a dark, manky, cave like place. Ethan is next to me. "Bruh," I say as I get up into a cross legged position. A voice that sounds familiar says, "you're finally awake, I apologise for my drones knocking you unconscious like that,"

"S'okay," I grunt then add, "who are you and where am I?" I asked. The voice replied, "you are in my hive, we have met before in a dream world, I am Queen Chrysalis, you didn't tell anyone of our plan did you?" She said and I replied, "ohhh, yeah, about that plan, we can overthrow Celestia but please don't hurt Twilight Sparkle, she lives in Ponyville, she's the only pony I like," I reason and she sighs, "I suppose we could do to her what we are going to do with you two and Celestia," she says and I ask, "wait, what are you going to do with us?" I ask as Ethan begins to stir. She cackles then says, "convert you into changelings, of course, then you will do my bidding and will be forced to enjoy it," she licked her fangs, "it will be glorious."

Despite my current situation I had to say, "that's what she said." She growled then said, "soon, puny human, you will be under my command, is there anything you want to say as a human for the last time?" I grinned then said, "yeah, I REGRET NOTHING!" She winces at my yell then says, "now, will you go willingly or will I have to force you?" She asked and I said, "give it your best shot…"

I honestly don't know why I said that, it was a stupid idea as now I am hanging upside down in some sort of cocoon with Ethan in another next to me. It's not like I didn't put up a fight, I managed to fend off a few changelings and until Chrysalis managed to subdue me with her magic. You would think that hanging upside down would cause all my blood to flow to my head, killing me but every few seconds the cocoon glows, making my blood flow normally, of course though, it hurts like hell. Chrysalis stayed in the room in case Ethan and I attempted to get out, we couldn't though, the cocoons were as hard as diamond. Nothing really happened until half an hour passed and the fingers of my right hand curled up into a fist and started to fuse together, yeah it bloody well hurt. Chrysalis laughed when she saw this first stage happen. "The first part of the conversion involves changing your bodies into those of a changelings, you will rank slightly higher then a normal drone, my personal guards, but ultimately you will still be drones under my total control," she explained and Ethan replied, "rot in hell, you bitch," but she laughed, "I probably will, my little changeling, I probably will," A changeling drone flew in, it said, "my queen, we need to attack soon, love supplies are becoming low," she replied, "yes we will attack as soon as these two converts get connected to the hive mind and are fully converted,"

"Yes, my queen," the drone simply replied and left. I winced as my right hand became a hoof and turned black, oh and even a few stinking holes burned into it, dammit it hurt. Chrysalis laughed at this and I saw the same thing happen to Ethan's hand. If I could, I would panic but sadly the cocoon was full of some sort of gooey, sticky stuff which made it unable to move, the only thing I can do is breathe and talk. The conversion seemed to pick up its pace, my other hand became a hole ridden hoof and my right leg also, "goodbye fingers," I heard Ethan say and I have to crack a smile at that. My legs suddenly wither and turn black, holes appearing in them, now instead of arms and legs, I have hooves and legs. I feel a sharp, stinging pain in my back, clear blue wings burst through as chitin spreads round my body. I scream as my eyes blank out and I feel a sharp object coming out of my forehead, a horn. I can only feel pain now, I can't see anything, all I can feel is pain running through my head and body, I black out.

"Drone, can you hear me?" asks a voice I quickly identify as the queen, "yes, my queen," I reply. In my head I can hear a chant, 'obey obey obey' It pierces my thoughts and my queen says, "thinking, can't have too much of that now, can we," I hiss as I open my eyes to see the queen sitting down next to another drone. Then, through the hive mind, I feel a voice cry out, 'all changelings, awaken and prepare for war, we leave for Ponyville immediately!' She then starts to upload something into my head, a battle spell, a mind control spell and the ability to fly. I spread my wings and hover above the ground, she informs us,"you are my guards, stay with me during the fight, and remember, we want to convert Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia, not drain them," Ethan and I nod. Our queen then flies out, where the army is waiting, over 4 hundred thousand changelings, prepped for battle. Chrysalis turns the army invisible as we fly over Ponyville. The army start to take some love then we charge, Chrysalis then teleports herself,Ethan and I into the library, where Twilight is about to grab her element. I fire a maiming spell at her and she falls to the floor. Ethan blocks the door as Chrysalis and I walk over to her. "Twilight, long time no see," Chrysalis says. I grin and she says, "what are you going to do with me?"

"Convert you into a changeling," I say. She then says, "you can't, it's impossible," she claims, "oh yeah, then what do you think I put Celestia into a cocoon at the wedding, to convert her of course, sadly the conversion takes a while so it never finished, yours will," My queen replies then we charge up our horns and fire cocoon spells at her. She screams but is then consumed by the cocoons. We look outside the window to see all the Ponyville residents apprehended by changelings, Chrysalis laughed, stage one of the take over was completed, now time for Ponyville to witness Twilight Sparkle's changeling conversion.

A/N

I won't be able to update as frequently now (schoolwork) but I will try to update ASAP. Review and follow, tell me if you enjoyed the chapter and ask me what you want to happen next, I'm open for ideas. I'm also planning a new story, I will need 5 Pony OCs so please PM me them, but yeah, have a good day/night


	7. Chapter 7: Princess Venom

Chapter 7

A/N

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this fic, I don't know if I should continue, I am suffering from writers block right now, I'm loosing inspiration for this, should I continue? Mild gore ahead, also to any that have read Stefafin's 'A Human In Another World' Midnight Arrow is my OC, I asked him if he could be in it and he said yes just to clear up any confusion.

The citizens of Ponyville were all gathered at the town square, surrounded by changelings. Queen Chrysalis, the changelings Ethan and George, and Twilight and the other 5 elements of harmony were in cocoons, they were slowly becoming changelings. George and Ethan fiercely stood, protecting their queen. Chrysalis spoke, "Weak citizens of Ponyville, your defence has been destroyed, behold, the elements of harmony are becoming my slaves," Applejack weakly groaned then yelled, "ah may be becomin' a changelin' but Ah'm still gonna fight ya,"

"Yeah," agreed Rainbow Dash, "you tell her'AJ,"

Chrysalis snorted, "you do not understand, Ethan and George here got to become my royal guards, you will simply be drones, powerless, mindless drones. Apart from Twilight here, she will be my heir, she has more power then Celestia herself, she just cannot control it," the ponyvillians stared in horror as Chysalis' horn lit up, speeding along the conversions. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash each emoted various yells of pain as they were turned into your average, common drone. Twilight, however, was only speeding up a tiny bit. Twilight struggled for all she was worth, she tried igniting her horn only to find that she couldn't. Her magic was failing her. Chrysalis said, "behold, my heir rises, Twilight Sparkle is no more, Princess Venom is born!" Chrysalis' horn shined even brighter and Twilight started to black out, the conversion was rapidly completing. She felt her skin be replaced by black chitin and her hair lost its colour, turning light blue like Chrysalis'. She groaned loudly and the cocoon started to glow, green light spilling everywhere. Suddenly the cocoon burst into pieces, landing in the crowd of ponies. One pony who was brown with a sand timer cutie mark cried out, "oh blast, I knew I should have reversed the polarity," Ethan looked at him strangely and I had my first original thought since I became a changeling, 'oh shit, we have a time lord in our midst,'

'How interesting,' Chrysalis interrupted my thoughts, invading my head. She said, 'my heir, Princess Venom is almost in the hive mind, she is showing few signs of resistance, I will need yours, Ethan's and her help to defeat Celestia, Luna and Cadence. Venom will go for Luna, I will go for Celestia and you two go for Cadence, free a pony in the jails, I contacted him in his sleep, he thirsts for revenge against the princesses. His name is Midnight Arrow, he is black with a grey mane and tail that has a crimson stripe running vertically down it. He wants get out of jail and I told him we could help.'

'Uurgh, okay, but you know I hate working with ponies,' Ethan butted in then a new voice said, 'we must plan, when do we attack Canterlot, (banterlot), do we turn invisible and sneak through, or do we just storm the palace?'

'whoah whoah, who are you?' Ethan questioned, 'I am Princess Venom, guard, what are you doing, conversing with the queen?'

'enough, Venom, Ethan and Michael are my royal guards, not mere drones, Ethan, from now on you will guard Venom, not me, Michael, you are now my personal assistant and bodyguard, stay by me in the fight but still go for Cadence, you and Ethan will be my two princes once we take over Equestria,' said Chrysalis

'Swag' I said and then Chrysalis put out an all hive call, 'Changelings, half your numbers, one half come with us to Canterlot, the others, stay here and guard the ponies,'

Half the changelings 50000 of them, came over to us and formed a battle formation. Chrysalis turned us all invisible and we sabotaged the train line. We then flew over to Canterlot where there were guards everywhere. Then Chrysalis gave the signal and the army dive bombed the city as a distraction. Chrysalis, Venom, Ethan and I then strolled into the palace, with all the guards dealing with the army we had an easy time getting to the jail to free the pony. The pony saw us and said, "it's about bloody time, I was getting bored waitin' for you changlin's." He had a British accent and a pissed off look on his face. Chrysalis then fired her magic at the bars and they broke, freeing the pony, "the name's Midnight Arrow, so when we be attacking the princesses, I wanna go for Luna, the nighttime is my prime time, I can beat her easily,"

Chrysalis replied, "you may help Princess Venom here attack Luna, do you wish to become a changeling or stay as you are?"

"No disrespect queen, but I would prefer to stay like this, at least until the fight ends," Midnight replied. Chrysalis nodded and then 5 guards rushed in, "surrender in the name of Celestia!" One cried, he was white with blue hair, he reminded me of Twilight in a way, before I was a changeling and she was Venom. Chrysalis snorted, "not likely," and fired a killing spell at one, it died immediately as the beam hit it. Midnight then dashed forward in speeds that would make Rainbow Dash jealous. He tackled a guard and started whacking it, blood poured out of its wounds then he ended its life by slamming his hoof into its neck. Venom, Ethan and I each shot one, killing them all. We exited the jail where Chrysalis looked out the window and grinned as she saw Canterlot in chaos that would rival Discord himself. We walked on until we got to the door to the throne room. Midnight started to hover, I charged up my horn, Ethan licked his fangs, Venom smirked and activated her horn and and Chrysalis cackled evilly then pushed open the door…

TO BE CONTINUED…

EVENTUALLY

A/N

Is anyone willing to make some cover art, I would really appreciate it so bad, if you do you will get a shoutout in every chapter, a fav and a follow, a cookie (::) and lots of thanks from me… Please?

As always, review and tell me what you think, but yeah, hope you enjoyed. Oh wait I forgot, after I finish the actual story I will put in chapters that I wrote but didn't put into the story due to various reasons, leave ideas for those in the reviews for me please.

Good day/night


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

Chapter 8

Chrysalis pushed open the door. The three princesses and around twenty guards were standing there, glares on their faces and horns glowing with magical auras. Midnight yelled out a battle cry of something like,

"Come at me, bitches!" And launched himself at the guards. Chrysalis shook her head in slight amusement and said in the hive mind,

'Venom, charge up that earthquake spell I just sent you, Midnight can take care of the guards. Ethan and George, you can go for Cadence, draw power from her love.'

'Yes my queen,' I replied.

Celestia spoke, " I'm surprised you had the guts to attack again, Chrysalis, especially after what happened last time,"

"From what I remember I defeated you and captured the elements, and almost took over all of Equestria," Chrysalis retorted.

Celestia growled then said, "why isn't Twilight responding to my messages?"

Chrysalis laughed evilly and replied, "why Celestia, didn't you realise I now have a successor, her name is Princess Venom, or as you knew her, Twilight Sparkle. As for the rest of the elements, I converted them, they are now mere drones in my kingdom as you shall soon be and almost were last time I attacked,"

Celestia gasped in shock. "But… How did you… What?" She stuttered.

"Oh it wasn't hard," says Chrysalis, "Ponyville isn't defended at all, we just marched in and took over. Half my army is there right now to keep hold of that area."

If looks could kill, Celestia would have committed genocide on the Changelings.

"You underestimate me," Celestia said and charged an overpowered laser out of her horn. Chrysalis did the same and as they met, there was a huge shockwave and everyone else in the room was thrown back including Midnight who was launched away from the pile of guards he was beating the crap out of.

"Oh shit," he said as he flew back through the air. He just spread his black wings in time to avoid crashing through the wall, he then turned it into a dive bomb and flew straight at Luna who's back was turned. He crashed into her and they started trading blows and insults.

Chrysalis was loosing her battle with Celestia, her old enemy. The sun goddesses yellow beam was slowly edging towards her horn, consuming her brilliant green one. If it touched her, the changelings were screwed. She felt Venom giving her love to power and strengthen her. She grinned and pushed back against Celestia. Then that nuisance, Cadence added her magic to the mix. Chrysalis couldn't adjust to the new magical influence and the combined energy touched her horn. Her eyes widened in shock.

"NOOOO!" She yelled as she started to black out. The love her army was giving her wasn't enough and she was weaker then ever. She saw Midnight get overwhelmed by 50 more guards that rushed in and they restrained his wings so he couldn't fly. Celestia walked over to her and said,

"Looks like this invasion is over, Chrysalis," and Celestia fired up her horn. Ethan left from his fighting with Luna and flew in front of the fatal magic fired at Chrysalis. He took the blow instead of Chrysalis and he was blown sideways.

George rushed over to him and said,

"Oh shit, Ethan, I'm so sorry,"

Ethan used up his final energy reserve to morph back into his human form. George cried. His only companion passed away right in front of him. His eyes darkened and narrowed. He felt his changeling conversion reverse. He saw this happen to everyone in the room who was converted. He growled as he grew taller and his hands reappeared. They curled into fists and itched for something to punch. He saw Celestia's horn glowing. She was reversing the conversion by magic. He glanced at Chrysalis, or, the alicorn who was Chrysalis. She had a mint green coloured body and cream coloured mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a wave with a longboat sailing on it. George's eyes widened from their narrowed state. Twilight interrupts, "Princess Celestia, I don't understand, what happened. All I remember was George and Ethan disappearing,"

"Twilight, George, this is my other sister, Calm Waters, she is princess of the oceans,"

George blinked, there was another bloody princess, what happened to Chrysalis. The last thing he remembered has going on a walk and a few strange memories of being a changeling. Then he remembered everything. He was converted into a changeling and attacked Ponyville. Then they went for Canterlot and got defeated by Celestia. He wondered if he could still shapeshift but sadly, his powers had left him. Celestia then looked at Midnight, she said,

"Midnight Arrow, you are one of the fastest pegasi, you were high up in the royal guard however you just had to let your conduct go astray. I am willing to give you one last chance as captain of Princess Calm Waters guard."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia," Midnight said.

Then Celestia turned on George.

"George, I trusted you not to attempt to overthrow me yet you still are defiant. I'm afraid that you are too unpredictable, you are to be turned into a pony immediately."

"Aww c'mon Celestia, it's not my fault I was born that way, please don't do this," he whined.

Celestia sighed, "I'm truly sorry, George but you are too chaotic and I have need for you to be a pony,"

"Fuck," George simply said as all four princesses horns charged and shot out at him. He felt it hit him, it felt like he was being punched in the chest. He blacked out.

He awoke in a black void. Celestia was standing by him. All around were scenes from his childhood, the bullies who teased him without end about his big nose, his volcano spot on his forehead and many other things. His first encounter with the horrible poison called lasagne and many other childhood memories and some more recent ones. Celestia looked upset, "what's wrong?" He asked her,

"Did you really go through all that bullying?" Asked Celestia,

"Yep," he replied, "lasted from my fourth year in school into the seventh and a bit in the eighth,"

"How can you just shrug that off?" She asked,

"Oh I had my ways, I wasn't a snitch, I just ignored them, pretended they didn't exist,"

Celestia nodded then said, "listen George, I have reason to make you into a pony, you see, when we found the elements there was another, The Element of Trust. You have trusted me, Twilight, even Chrysalis. You deserve this element more then anyone you just have to become a pony."

"Gah fine," George said and then said, "I suppose this means I won't be going home then?" he said and Celestia confirmed it by nodding.

"What type of pony do you want to be?" She asked,

"Umm, Pegasus," He replied. Celestia nodded then said,

"Don't you hate us ponies?" She asked,

"Uuh well, some stuff here is really cringey and makes me want to kill myself but you ponies aren't that bad, you do irritate me, though,"

"Very well," Celestia said and fired her magic at me.

A/N

Well I bet you didn't see that coming, don't worry though, George will still hate other ponies and still has a grudge on Celestia, this will still be a Hater in Equestria story, don't hate me.

Have a good day/night

MichaelTheBoss


End file.
